Servant powers
Servant powers are abilities that servants develop as they age. Each servant will develop exactly one ability, from one of the six basic types: Materialization, Transfiguration, Alteration, Destruction, Integration and Mutation. A power's strength can be increased by three methods. Meditation and training are slower but safe and guaranteed to work. Emergence is unpredictable but gives larger jumps in power. There is evidence of servant powers being hereditary as shown by the Sandlords materialization of the compound silicon dioxide (glass), The Rainlords materialization of the compound dihydro-gen monoxide (water) and Emiliana's inheritance of Agam Elroy's mutation type ability. Materialization Materialization empowers a servant with the ability to materialize a specific element or compound from nothing and annihilate said creations. As the age of a materialization user increases, the servant will be able to materialize larger amounts of material, materialize objects at longer range, more precisely control the shape of materialized objects and increase the amount of soul pressure in their creations. Materialization does not allow a servant to change what they have materialized after its initial conception but servants may overcome such limitations with the use of certain learned skills. There are currently three known basic skills that are specific to materialization and transfiguration users, these skills are known by the manipulation of Velocity states, Temperature states and Pressure states. A fourth has also been revealed as that of 'Reactive states'. Explained by Zeff, the ability to manipulate Reactive states is an advanced skill that requires the combination of Velocity with Temperature or Pressure and is too advanced for a servant even at Zeff's age to perform. Currently it is unknown if Temperature and Pressure states can be combined in a similar way to create a fifth skill. Velocity, Temperature and Pressure states are considered the basic three since neither require a minimum age at which a servant must be to perform them. A Reactive state on the other hand is the first skill to be explained with a prerequisite age. As of the current chapter it seems servants of 20 years or below cannot use this skill. In contrast to Reactive states, Physical states or 'Allotropes' seem to be another advanced skill that only older servants are privy to. This involves a servant creating their own specific element in different Physical states such as gas, solid, powder, crystal or liquid. So far the only materialization user known to have used an Allotrope is Leo, a servant of Sai-hee whom has used an Allotrope of his element Boron in both a fine brown powder form and a blackish crystallized form. Allotropes are still largely unexplained and due to this all we know for certain is that this skill is highly advanced and requires great precision down to the tiniest atom. While being able to use compounds instead of singular elements is still considered materialization because they work under the same conditions. It is known that having a compound is very rare so much so that only two have so far been mentioned They are the Sandlord power of silicon dioxide (glass) and the Rainlord power of dihydro-gen monoxide (water). Whether either of these powers can create other compounds involving their two elements has not been revealed. It could be possible to be able to materialize a compound with more than two elements but as of yet that possibility has not been explored. Known users: Transfiguration Transfiguration also affects a specific element, but rather than allowing the servant to create their element from nothing they can instead turn sections of their body into their element. because they do not need to set the location and velocity, it is much easier for a servant with Transfiguration to control their element chemically and materialize it at high or low temperatures because they create their element inside their body. Transfiguration users can also create chemical reactions with multiple elements inside their body so long as their assigned element is involved in the combination. Combined with soul-strengthening, this allows servants to use several powerful attacks based on normally harmless chemical reactions. Transfiguration also seems to come with a certain degree of chemical control after the time of use, such as accelerating or slowing specific reactions. Materialization and transfiguration also share some of the same learned skills such as manipulating temperature states. though other skills have yet to be revealed. When in Pan-Rozum, transfiguration and materialization behave identically, distinguished only by element. Because transfiguration works within the servant's own body exclusively, where a servant's own soul always has power, it is the only power that can never be suppressed by enemy Soul power. It is unknown at this time if Transfiguration users can have compounds instead of singular elements. Known users: Alteration Alteration unlike materialization and transfiguration, affects the laws of physics rather than any specified element, servants with this ability will have control over one specific area of physics whether that be a force or type of energy, such as gravity, particle vibrations or light. Alteration abilities are usually quite versatile and powerful but prone to glaring weaknesses that other servant powers may take advantage of. In a general sense, many reapers consider alteration to be the most powerful type of ability and quite desirable, however users can be put at a massive disadvantage depending on their opponent. For instance whilst Karkash is not only able to fly but also use his electromagnetic fields to control Hectors iron, he is yet unable to hit Hector with lighting due to irons magnetic properties. Another example is Harpers visible light being disrupted by any reflective surface. Known users: Destruction Destruction is a unique ability unlike any other as it propels distorted space in a geometric shape along a predetermined path. Anything caught in this path of destruction will cease to exist as it is displaced from the space in which it inhabited. Destruction is generally considered the least versatile ability, but it is also generally the most likely to win in any contest of raw power. Destruction users are commonly used in the back lines of large scale battles where they may focus whole heatedly on offense rather than risk solo combat which becomes increasingly dire as destruction serves very little in regards to defensive measures. Destruction is an extremely lethal ability but this increases tremendously when used in Pan-Rozum as it shores up any weakness servants previously suffered such as defense, turning the users body into a path of destruction itself. Destruction users operate best in a group as they can just bombard the enemy line whilst their teammates produce cover. It is also unusual in that it is the only power whose form is permanently fixed, since any servant with destruction can only propel a destructive path in a single shape, however the shape of the ability is largely irrelevant to its purpose. While at first a Destruction type user can accidentally cut things without training and at first while barely being able to break a car window as demonstrated by Colt, A destruction user can train the range and width and likely power of their destruction ability. Garovel once stated that longest range of two kilometers and a width of two meters. Known users: Integration Integration allows for the fusion of disparate objects into a single whole, with properties of the original materials. It initially allows for the fusion of only two elements, but with the use of the hyper-state Pan-Wzrost it is possible to gain permanent access to new elements. Integration is also used in the making of several notable objects such as soul nets. Unlike other abilities, Integration is often seen as unsuitable for combat applications because it can only be used at close range, however it makes up for this deficiency in support utility. Integration is the only power that can be used to construct objects with mysterious effects such as regeneration, although any servant old and powerful enough can impart objects with permanent soul-strengthening. It can also be used in combat if the user is old enough to use Pan-Rozum, allowing the user to fuse with surrounding objects and create a massive form with no weak points, similar to a user of mass Pan-Rozum. Known users: Mutation Mutation allows the servant to permanently alter their body. Unlike most actions taken with a power, mutation cannot be reversed by regeneration or death and resurrection. Also unlike most powers, if not used regularly Mutation will occasionally affect a specific body part in a way that can be controlled but not prevented by the servant. For a long time Mutation was widely believed to be a disease that a servant might suffer from that would prevent the development of a power, rather than a power in its own right. Mutation is fairly rare among servants and many who develop it are either written off and immediately released by their reapers or make irreversible mistakes with their powers and cause enough harm to themselves that they ask to be released. Mutation can also be incredibly versatility if used correctly because it can effect any and all parts of the hosts body. Those results can then be supported by soul power and regeneration. For this reason, it is sometimes known as "the anything power". After the discovery of DNA and proper analysis leading to mutations confirmation as a servant ability. it is now likely the 'youngest' ability type known to the servant, reaper population since it was widely condemned centuries ago. The key, was in the passively “building” nature of mutation. If a servant went too long without activating it, then it would eventually activate on its own, causing uncontrolled changes to their body. According to Ghovis, meditation is most crucial for Mutation servants, especially in the beginning. The primary purpose of meditation for mutation users was to enter into a different state of consciousness so that they could achieve more meticulous management over their own bodies. Supposedly, there were multiple states, but the first and apparently most important one to Gohvis was what he had dubbed a “storage” state. “Sto” storage state: The purpose of Sto, was to create a space in the mind where one could “store” the problematic buildup of their mutation power. If mutation was like a leaky roof, then Sto was like a bucket in which to catch the dripping water. Sto was not a cure for the buildup, as the metaphorical "bucket" could still "overflow" if not attended to regularly, but it did serve as an invaluable buffer to further postpone the unintended activation of mutation. The activation could be postponed for quite a long time, depending on how much the user was able to refine Sto. Every mutation user has a set number of horns that determines what trait they will have a predisposition towards. For example, two horns indicate predisposition towards mammalian traits, three horns for reptilian traits, seven horns for avian traits, ten for amphibian traits, thirteen for arachnid traits. Known users: Category:Magic System